As photography and video recording performance of mobile terminals in the prior art is improved significantly and photo and video sharing is supported anytime and anywhere, users take photos and record videos more frequently using mobile terminals such as smartphones, tablet computers, or digital cameras with a network connecting function, and share photos and videos with friends instantly using wireless networks and social applications or save photos and videos instantly using network storage services.
At present, in the industry there are some solutions in which content in a mobile terminal is shared using a short-range wireless communications technology, for example, Bluetooth (BT), or Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA).
A Bluetooth technology is widely applied in file sharing among terminals. For example, when a user shares a file with another user, the user first needs to enable the Bluetooth to discover devices nearby and manually select, from the discovered devices nearby, a device of the other user to establish a connection to the device, and then the user also manually selects a file that needs to be shared.
DLNA is a media sharing technology based on the Internet Protocol (IP) and can be run on physical connections such as the Ethernet, Wi-Fi, and power lines. The DLNA defines device types such as a digital media server (DMS), a digital media renderer (DMR), a digital media player (DMP), and a digital media controller (DMC). A DMS can discover a DMR device nearby, and a user can select media at a DMS end and manually select a DMR to which the media needs to be pushed. A device DMP can also discover a DMS in a network, and a user can browse and play, in the DMP, a media file shared in the discovered DMS device. Compared with a Bluetooth technology, because of using a Wi-Fi wireless transmission technology, the DLNA has a higher speed and can support sharing among multiple devices.
However, regardless of the Bluetooth technology or the DLNA technology, if a user wants to synchronize and share a media file in another device, the user needs to perform a large number of manual operations, such as an operation of selecting a device and a media file for synchronization and sharing.